Behind the bedroom door
by SlayerKid123
Summary: Palutena was walking down the hallway when she hears two angels and one of them is moaning. (Complete)


"Viridi! What the hell did you do to my Dark Pit Staff?!" Pitto shouts at the goddess.

The blonde folded her arms and looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me bitch! You know what you did!"

Viridi sighed loudly in defeat, "Alright big deal. All I did was decorate your staff."

"You don't think it pisses me off that someone decorated my weapon in pink flowers or vines or even a big ass fucking _pink _ribbon on it?! Well it fucking does!"

"Geez why are you making a big deal out of it?"

"Because I'm going to fight in the new fucking Smash Bros on the Wii U and I was going to use this weapon in there!"

"Pft. Whatever why would they add a clone character like you in Smash Bros."

Pitto clenched his fist in anger to what the goddess said to him, "One fucking day Viridi. One fucking day I'll get you back for this!

* * *

Palutena was walking down the hallway she stopped when she heard Pit's voice.

"Are you sure Pitto? Won't it hurt?" The brunette asked reluctantly.

"Don't worry about it babe you feel great after this." The raven haired boy replied.

_Babe? Those two are dating? How cute of them. _The goddess said to herself.

"First take off your clothing then, to make this easier, lie on your stomach.I'll do the rest."

From the distance Palutena was the door was slightly opened just only revealing (partly) a certain shirtless brunette angel.

Palutena started blushing at knowing what's going to happen next. _N-No way! They're going to have sex! ...Now I wish I had my camera. _

Palutena saw the angel look at his lover with a very sincere expression,"Kay Pitto, just be gentle I'm sensitive there."

Palutena then used her magic to make her invisible so she wouldn't get caught seeing the two angles having sex.

The dark angel then bent down to the brunette's neck and kissed it, "Don't worry babe, I'll be gentle with you." Pitto said in a soft voice.

He kissed the brunette's neck again this time it made Pit moan. Put then realized the moaned and said, "Ah Pitto I made a weird voice!"

Pitto made a low chuckle and told Pit, "No it's alright. Your voice sounded very sexy. I like it."

Pit then blushed as red as a tomato and said, "Pitto!"

"What? It's the truth."

"J-just do it already."

"Alright then babe."

_Oh my god! Yes this is it! Finally a live front row seat of actual yaoi! Wait why am I mentally fangirling right now? _The goddess said to herself.

The brunette closed his eyes shut and made a small moan, "Aah… Pitto."

The brunette started to moan louder while Palutena was mentally fangirling at the "front row seat" she was in.

The brunette kept making small moans, "ah..hah..ah."

"You like this Pit." The raven haired angel said.

"Ah.. M-maybe."

"Hold up I'm going to move up a bit."

"Aahh! Aahhh!"

"What? You like it there?"

The brunette moaned "Th-there! That exact ahh spot aahh!"

_Pitto already found Pit's sweet spot that fast?! _Palutena said to herself, still mentally fangirling over the two angels.

"Hahh Puttoh wh-where did you learn this? Aaah!"

"Where else. The internet."

And as of that Palutena started to nose bleed over how Pitto learned how to do such things.

Pit arched his back and moaned. "Aahh haha ahh! Pitto you're really good at massaging my wings!"

Palutena got up and was confused. _Eh? Wait what?! _Her invisibility instantly wore off and the two angels noticed the emerald haired goddess.

"Oh Lady Palutena. Where've you come from?" Pit asked.

The goddess got nervous at what to say to the angels, "I uh..."

"And you're bleeding from your nose. What happened?"

She tried to avoid the subject and asked the two angels, "W-Well I should be asking you the same question. What were you two doing?"

"Oh that. Pitto was giving me a wing massage." The brunette explained.

"What was all the moaning that I kept hearing?!"

The dark angel sighed loudly, "Can't believe a goddess like you doesn't know that an angel's wings are extremely sensitive when touched. If you massage the wings correctly instead of feeling pain you feel relieved, or in this case what you described with Pit, _pleasure."_

"Wagh!" Said a fourth person.

She covered her nose which was covered in blood.

Pitto smirked, "Told ya I'd get you back, Viridi."

"B-bastard!"

* * *

***Makes a troll face*** April fools everyone.

Read favorite, review, or follow!


End file.
